School Life
by soly549
Summary: Goten, the teenager who doesn't know the difference between a name and a vegetable. Bulla, the girl who if forced to tutor a dim teenager. When two different personalities collide, many problems can arise. Pairing Goten and Bulla.
1. Chapter 1

**School Life**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Hurry up Goten or we are going to be late," yells Trunks

"Alright I'm coming," Goten replied as he rolled his eyes. The boys then headed off to school. They arrived just before the bell rung and quickly dashed off to math class. During class Mr. Yukio asked Goten "If m= 8 then what is the answer to m + -8?"

"The answer is 10" calls Goten

"That is incorrect Goten, I see you have not been paying attention, please see me after class." says Mr. Yukio

"Now Trunks what is the correct answer?"

Trunks stands and says "The correct answer would be 0 Mr. Yukio"

"Correct Trunks you never seem to disappoint me, you may be seated"

Then the bell rung which signalled that it was the end of class and Goten tries to sneak away without being noticed, but unfortunately Mr. Yukio notices.

"And where do you think you're going?" asks Mr. Yukio

Goten just sighs and heads over to his desk.

"Goten I have noticed that you have not been paying attention during class for the past two weeks and your grades are slipping, so I've decided to get you a tutor."

"And who exactly is this tutor?" asks Goten

"Well since you asked I would like you to meet one of the brightest students here at Orange Star Junior School please meet Bulla." Bulla then gets up from her seat and shakes hands with Goten.

"Hi, nice to meet you my name is Bulla and I will be your tutor and I will help you study for any upcoming exams"

"Well that's what tutors are meant to do aren't they?" Goten replies with a smirk. Bulla's face flushes red with anger as she clenches her fists repeatedly, she's about to strike Goten but Mr. Yukio clears his throat as a warning to both Bulla and Goten.

Authors note: So can Bulla tutor Goten without losing her temper?


	2. Chapter 2

**School Life**

 **Chapter 2:**

It's a bright morning when Goten awakens to the sound of his mother Chi Chi and his father Goku fighting.

"Goku you have got to stop training!" shouts Chi Chi

"But Chi Chi I need to train" whines Goku

"And why is that Goku?" Chi Chi asks with a slight smirk

Goku just stutters as he tries to come up with a good answer whilst Chi Chi looks satisfied that Goku can't come up with an answer. Goten then packs his bags and starts to head off to Trunks house. When he rung the doorbell Bulla invited him inside. "So how come this is the first time that you've opened the door for me?" asks Goten

"Well two days ago I got back from America," replies Bulla

"Oh cool" Goten says awkwardly. The two of them just stood there in awkward silence.

"Uh Bulla?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"Could you help me today, after school in the library?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"Math homework"

"Ok sounds good, meet me at the front of the library at 3:35 sharp"

"Alright"

Then the two of them went back to the awkward silence. Not too long after the two are greeted by none other then Trunks. "Hey guys what are we waiting for lets go," says Trunks. "Well I was waiting for you," mumbles Goten under his breath.

"Wait what do you mean 'we'?" snaps Goten

"Well Bulla is coming with us from now on"

Goten just mumbles things under his breath as the three of them walk to school. As they arrive Goten could hear multiple of people calling his name because they want to congratulate him on last nights basketball game but as usual he just ignores it.

"Why is everyone calling your name?" asks Bulla questioned curiously

"Wait, didn't I already tell you?" answers Trunks

"Uh no"

"Oh well last night Goten had a basketball game and his team who are the Panthers won, nothing special they always win. Plus Goten is one of the most popular and strongest guys here. All of the girls here throw themselves at him because-"

"Of my looks, bad boy reputation, personality and skills" Goten decides to interrupt rudely.

"I don't know, you look like every other meathead guy at this school, you're personality is nothing special because again like most guys you seem like a conceited and arrogant person. Plus that bad boy thing you have got going on, it's not really fooling anybody. " Bulla replies as she rolls her eyes.

He doesn't look the slightest bit surprised; instead he just gives Bulla an award-winning smile, goes up to her and whispers in her ear "Huh funny, some girls have said that to me in the past but now they throw themselves at me. Won't be long until you're doing the same thing. He could tell that this had an effect on her by seeing her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Goten chuckles as he heads off to his first class.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm stuck with tutoring that guy," complains Bulla

"Don't worry sis he's actually a great guy once you get to know him" and with that Trunks heads off to class. Not to long after Bulla goes to her class. When the lunch bell goes and Bulla is walking through the halls she notices that she's been getting death glares from more then one girl. She decides to ignore it and heads to her locker, she opens her locker and finds a note that reads, "Stay away from him or you'll be sorry."

A/N: Hmm wonder who wrote her that note.

Teaser: It's the afternoon and Bulla and Goten spend their time in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**School Life**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Bulla's P.O.V**

*Beep Beep Beep* the sound of my alarm gives me a headache, but I know that I have to go to school because I have to tutor that stupid, arrogant, clumsy, conceited and good looking jerk. I rolled off my bed and made my way down to the bathroom when I bumped into something hard, which felt like a cold, hard brick wall. I look up to see Goten just standing there with his signature smirk. He was wearing light blue jeans with a black long sleeved button down shirt and black and red vans.

"Hey, enjoying the view." Goten says and I can feel my cheeks heating up when I realize that I have been staring at him. I tried to speak but I kept stuttering so I give up and headed towards the bathroom. When I'm done curling my hair and brushing my teeth I change into dark blue skinny jeans and paired it with black high top converses and a red-laced crop top.

When I get to the kitchen I didn't see Goten or Trunks so I assumed they left without me. I grab my bag and begin to walk to school.

It's already 3:35 where could he be? When I turned around I saw that Goten was surround by different girls. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to show up, it's not like he actually cares about school. I'm so furious that I march up to him and yell. "Goten! What do you think you're doing? We were meant to be in the library 15 minutes ago, yet here you are conversing with girls who are all looks and no brains!" They all looked at me in shock whilst I walked away. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see who it was. To my surprise it was Goten.

"Listen, Bulla I'm sorry but I swear I was on time. I was at the library five minutes early and those girls saw that I was alone and they decided to drag me away. If you'll give me a chance, can we go back to the library and study?" I let out a heavy sigh before agreeing.

As we walked back to the entrance of the library the group of girls were still there and as I walked passed them they gave me death glares.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I just need help with these math problems."

"Alright, lets get started."

An hour had passed and it was time to go. When I went outside it started to rain. Since I didn't have an umbrella I started to walk in the rain. A few minutes passed after I noticed that the rain wasn't falling on my head anymore and when I looked up I saw Goten smiling at me holding an umbrella above our heads. "Uh, thanks Goten." I said awkwardly. "No problem." He said smiling and I returned his smile. And from then we stayed silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence, I was more of a comfortable silence.

Not too long after we arrived at my place. "Hey, Goten."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come inside? And you can stay with us until the rain stops. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, plus Trunks would be really happy. Also if you need any help with any other homework then I'd be happy to help." Goten just chuckles and says "You know, you're pretty cute when you're rambling." And as soon as he says that he winks at me then goes inside, slamming the door in my face and leaving me out in the pouring rain, that jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

**School Life**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Bulla's P.O.V**

As I am walking through the hallways of school all the girls I passed and even some guys glared at me, if looks could kill I'd be buried 2 meters under. When I finally reached my locker the stares continued and people started whispering. I decided to ignore it and get to class. When I opened my locker a note fell out. Great, another one. The note read, "I've already warned you to stay away from Goten and since you did the exact opposite. You better watch out because I'm coming after you."

I stuffed the note at the back of my locker and walked to my first class, which was music, my favourite subject. As I entered the classrooms I could still hear people mention my name and they didn't have anything nice to say. What people were saying, honestly made me feel like nothing.

"Ok everyone listen up your assignment is to write a song and perform it in front of the class in exactly three weeks time." Mrs Honda announced.

"Oh also before I forget you will all have partners, except I will be picking them." Added Mrs Honda.

"Valese you are with Pan, Trunks you're with Uub and Bulla you are with Goten." As soon as she said that I was paired up with that oaf my head snapped up to her and to say I was angry was an understatement. I will not let that idiot ruin my favourite class. As soon as the bell rang I quickly gathered all my stuff and ran to the door, only to be stopped by the devil himself. "How's it going shortcake?"

"Shortcake?" I asked. "Well you're short that's where I got the short part from and you're wearing all red so I thought red relates to strawberry so why not shortcake? Also you're kind of sweet and cakes are sweet so yeah." Explained Goten.

"Right, so anyways do you want to come to my house tomorrow after school?" "Wow hold on there, I know I'm pretty damn attractive but you're my best friends sister I cant just do you without his permission." "You idiot not like that! You can come over so we can work on the song the sooner we get that done the sooner I don't have to see your ugly face." "You want me admit it." I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Well then no need to be rude, catch you later shortcake." And with that he winked and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**School Life**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Goten's P.O.V**

I arrived at Bulla's house around about five minutes ago and decided to wake her up… my way. She's probably going to kill me for this, but it'll be so worth it to just see her reaction.

I swear every time I come here the house just gets bigger and trust me, I come here a lot. "Goten, it's so nice to see you again." Says a feminine voice behind me. I turn around to see an older version of Bulla. "Hey Bulma, it's nice to see you again too."

"How's everyone doing at home?"

"Well dad is training like always and mum is still lecturing him about how he can hurt himself if he trains to hard. Goten and Videl visit from time to time with Pan I forgot that my niece was already around my age. In fact I think she is my age." Bulma lets out a small chuckle. "Sounds about right, I've got to go now but I'll see you around. Bye Goten." "Bye Bulma."

Now where is the kitchen? Aha bingo!

"Ok, on three." I tell Trunks. "1… 2… 3…!" And as I whisper yelled three Trunks and I poured a bucket filled with ice and water onto Bulla. "AHHH WHAT IN THE TARNATIONS WAS THAT?! Yep, she's definitely pissed.

I'm laughing so hard that I fell onto the floor holding my stomach.

"You dimwit I'm all wet now thanks to you!"

"Yes, I finally did it, I finally got you wet!" And as I said this I wiggled my eyebrows. Bulla just rolled her eyes and scoffed in response. "You know, a pig is more of a turn on then you." I feigned hurt and placed a hand over my chest, "Bulla, you're hurting my feelings." "Who knew a jerk like you had feelings." "I have feelings, well they're more like urges. Would you like to know what they are? Someti-"

"Ahem." Right Trunks is standing right there, that boy always ruins my fun. "Aw, come on man, you know I'm just teasing." "Doesn't matter she's my sister. Now let's get to school."

As we walk into school I can already see girls already drooling over me. I mean, who wouldn't? I was practically made in heaven. Plus I'm just wearing a simple V-neck, black converse and dark blue jeans. Oh and don't forget the classic leather jacket. I know most people say it's pretty cliché but it's actually pretty comfy and warm.

"Well I'm heading off to class now, see you guys later, bye." Said Trunks. I just nodded at him. "Well I should go too, bye Goten." I quickly grabbed Bulla by the arm and whispered in her ear, "Not so fast shortcake, I've got to tell you something. I could tell I had an effect on her because her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

I let out a small chuckle and smirked. "Don't worry shortcake, I don't like you or anything you're not my type. I just wanted to tell you that after school we aren't going to work on a song for music class, instead we are going to a club." I stated.

She blinked once, then twice letting what I said sink in. then she started going off at me. "Are you kidding me?! We are not going to the club, for the following reasons: One, I'm not the type of girls that goes to a club I'm more of the type to stay home and study or watch a movie. Two, I do not want to get wasted because hangovers are absolutely terrible! Three, I'd rather not be in a place where people grind against each other. Four, my brother would never approve. Fi-"

She was about to finish her fifth reason until I cut her off. "Listen, I don't care about your reasons princess. Plus you're brother is cool with it; he's even coming along with us." With that I winked at her and then walked off leaving her to think about everything.

When I arrived to math class there was only one seat left. Seems like it's my lucky day because the seat is right next to Bulla the one and only.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked giving me a questioning look. I just smiled and said. "Well this is the only seat left, looks like you're stuck with me shortcake."

After about five minutes, I got bored so I started to annoy Bulla. "Hey Bulla, what's the answer to question 5?" "Work it out you dummy." "Come on just tell me the answer." I whined. When she didn't answer I decided to poke her. After about four pokes she snapped. "CUT IT OUT WOULD YOU!" I tried to stifle a laugh but it failed.

"Miss Brief, stop disrupting my class this instant!" then Mr. Yuki glared at me, "You too Goten. You both have detention after school tomorrow." Bulla tried to speak but Mr. Yuki cut her off, seems like a lot of people have been doing that lately. "No excuses. Now continue your work."

"Bulla," I whined "What!" she snapped. "At least explain how I can work out question five., you are my tutor after all," I wiggled my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, but not before letting out a small chuckle. "Ugh, fine but you are buying me food after this class."

"Done!"

"Ok, to find 5% of 4.7kg of dirt you do 105% of 4.7kg because all of 4.7kg is 100% plus the extra 5% so it would be 105%. Are you following so far?" I just nod my head in response. "Ok good, so then you change 105% into a decimal which is 1.05 then you times that by 4.7 because of means times in mathematic terms. Then you have your answer."

"So would the answer be 4.935?" I asked. "Close it would be 4.94 because if the third number is five or more then you can round the second number up if it's 4 or less then you just leave it as 4.935."

"Well, alright. Thanks Bulla I understand now." "Good, oh and since we are going to a club after school you're coming back to my house to get ready. You can just borrow some of Trunks clothes."

When we arrived at Bulla's place she went straight to the upstairs shower while I went to the guest bathroom to have a shower.

After I finished taking a shower I changed into a black button up shirt with dark blue wash jeans and my black converse with a red tie hanging loosely around my neck. When I was finished getting changed, I headed upstairs towards Bulla's bedroom. When I was about to knock the door swung open. She wore a red lace sleeveless dress that stopped about 13 centimeters above her knees and red heels. Her beautiful hair looked soft and shiny and was curled. She was wearing mascara. Her lipstick was red matching her dress, shoes and my tie. Wait my tie! Damn we're matching and we aren't even a couple yet. Did I just say yet? What is wrong with me!

I didn't bother to hide the fact that I was checking her out and when she noticed she turned a light shade of pink. "You know, I don't usually compliment anyone but I must say that you look stunning." And I gave her a heartfelt smile. I saw her pink cheeks turn red, like her dress. And she let out a small chuckle. "Uhh th-thanks, you don't look to bad yourself. But does that line usually work on most girls?" her stuttering was cute, but I would never admit that to her. So I just smirked and said, "Of course I look good. I mean have you seen me? Well of course you have because if you haven't then you wouldn't be drooling right now." Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that she had a little bit of drool on the side of her mouth and she was blushing so furiously that her cheeks turned a very deep red and she hid behind her hair. "Aw, don't hide, you know, you're cute when you blush. Anyways it's time to go. I'll go and get Trunks" "Alright, I'll meet you at the front door." I just nodded and headed for Trunks room.

"Trunks, we're leaving now so get that pretty little head of yours out the damn door!" "Jeez calm down, patience my young grasshopper."

"Dude, did you just call me a grasshopper?" he was about to respond when I cut him off. "Doesn't matter, lets go Bulla is waiting downstairs for us."

When we got to the front door Bulla looked up from her phone and gave us a small smile. She's got a really nice smile and when I saw her smile I smiled back. "Hey." She said, I honestly felt like I cant breath, she's just that beautiful. If it weren't for Trunks who noticed and cleared his throat so I could snap back to reality then that could've turned out to be pretty awkward. Sure I stare at a lot of girls, but when I look at her it somehow feels different.

We arrived at the club around 10:40pm and it wasn't that hard to get past the bouncers. Fake ID cards can work miracles. When we walked into the club half of the guys were looking at Bulla and basically undressing her with their eyes. All the girls were looking at me but I couldn't care less, I'm more worried about Bulla so I put my arm around her waist; she tensed up at first but then relaxed. Now everyone in the club will know not to get to close to Bulla or else they would be sorry.

I checked the time and saw that it was already 11pm and Bulla still hasn't loosened up once. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went to the bar and ordered a couple of beers, then headed over to Bulla.

"Goten, I am not drinking. Remember reason number two? Of course you don't, you've got a memory of a gold fish." "Come on, just loosen up for once."

After about five minutes of arguing she finally drank all the beer. And I discovered that she's a lightweight, but it's not like I expected anything more, she's just so innocent.

"HEY GOTEN!" she yelled over the music. "YEAH!' I yelled back. "LET'S GO DANCE" she took my arm and led me to the dance floor. When she started to dance I could tell she was holding back to I told her. "HEY BULLA, YOU'RE HOLDING BACK." "DON'T LOOK BACK JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME AND SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME."

We then dance until around 1am and that's when I drove her home. I only had to drive her home because Trunks was going back to some chicks' apartment.

When we got back to her place Bulla was already asleep in the passenger seat so I carried her bridal style back to her room. I left a bucket next to her just incase she throws up, placed a small kiss on her forehead, turned out the lights and made my way to the guest bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**School Life**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bulla's P.O.V**

I wake up to a pounding headache. It feels like a truck hit me… twice. I wonder what happened last night. Oh well, at least I'm home and nothing drastic has happened. I look to my left to see a glass of water and aspirin on my bedside table and a bucket on the floor. Then something in my head started to pound again and the pain was nearly unbearable. I take the aspirin and swallow it with the help of the water.

After a little while the headache starts to disappear, but not all of it. Wait, what's that smell? I go down the stairs, still following the smell. It brought me to the kitchen. I then see Goten standing there in front of the stove, his back turned to me as he flips something. I sniff the air one more time, pancakes! Yum, my favourite!

I quickly go towards the plate that is filled with warm pancakes, on the kitchen counter. They smelled so heavenly, if I could I would marry them, but since I'm going to devour the pancakes, there's really no point. I chuckle to myself, oblivious to the person that made the pancakes.

"Ahem," A voice cleared behind me. I turn around sheepishly to look at the person. Turns out it was Goten. Wait a minute did he make these pancakes? Maybe he poisoned them, but then again I don't think he would do that, but then again if he had a motive he probably would. Well, if I'm going to eat these I should get some syrup.

As if reading my mind Goten asked if I wanted any syrup. I gladly took it and immediately start to drizzle the syrup over the hot, fresh pancakes. I quickly finish my breakfast and with a quick "Thank you." And "Goodbye." I leave for school.

I open my locker to find another note! Can't this person just leave me alone? I grab the note and unfold it without much care. It read: _Three strikes and you're out, stay away from Goten or everyone you care for will suffer, and it wont only is you._

It's not like I actually want to stay with Goten, I have to. Stupid tutoring, stupid music assignment and stupid Goten! Who does this idiot think they are? Telling me what to do, when I find them, I'm going to break both of their hands so they can't write anything to me or to anyone else.

I better get to class, there's only a couple minute before the bell goes for form.

After a long, boring school day I went over to Goten's place to work on our music assignment. Chi Chi got excited to see that Goten brought home a decent girl, but I assured her that I was there just to work on an assignment. I swear I saw tears.

"I just finished the lyrics to the song." Goten said, snapping me back to reality.

"That's good. Uh, can I see them?"

"Sure," He handed me a piece of paper which was filled all the way from top to the bottom of the page.

 **Shut Up And Dance**

"Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh, we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

Bound to be together

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, come on girl!

Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance!"

"Don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back, "

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me _[x2]_

Holy, that song is actually pretty good. Wonder who the girl is. Poor her, she had to dance with Goten.

After I worked out the chords and tab that went with the song I left his place. The headache was completely gone now and I felt much better then I had this morning. I think I've learned my lesson. Never go out with Goten, and I should be set for life.

Authors note: The song is called Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. I got the lyrics from .


End file.
